LiesHidden Truth Missing Pieces
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Two girls end up in their favorite anime. Faith or Luck. Better summary on profile. kenpachixoc, kiraxoc


Miko;; Okay we all know that my penname has changed and I think it's for the better. Well I've had this sitting around on my computer for a while and while i should've been working on chapter 4 of my Embry story I couldn't help but to think I was finished with this one and depending on input it will be a oneshot or a story. All depends on reviews. Also after this next update of my Embry story I'm going to update only after I get at least two reviews.

**i dont own bleach, zune or any of the name brand stuff out there. i own Jinny and Jade; though the likeness of jade is based off my best friend who gave me the information**

* * *

"I'm a Gummy Bear," my voice echoes as Jade and I are walking down the empty looking roads of what appear to be the 11th division. Now that's kind of weird if ya ask me; seeing as the 11th division is from mine and Jades favorite anime Bleach. So somehow or another we ended up in the Bleach world. My shoulder length brown hair was pulled back into a medium ponytail ((in-between a low and a high ponytail didn't know anything else to call it ^. ^')) My attire was purely simple, I was wearing a black tank under a baggy black hoodie that said in bright green letters "Team Embry" ((custom made of course)) with a pair of ripped at the knee blue jeans and a pair of worn out green and white vans completes my attire. In my ears were lime green ear buds connected to my white Zune with custom blue covering that had a chibi looking Kenpachi and an original character hugging on the back; that was nice and snug in the left pocket of the hoodie. My ears have three piercing; two normal ones and a cartilage (left ear). My bottom lip has one piercing as does my tongue.

Now Jade she's a little bit of a Punk/Emo style going. Her hair is shoulder length black with purple streaks in it. It was down as usually. She had a phobia of pulling it back unless she was working on an article, story, drawing or an occasional reading of a good book. Her attire is that of Hot Topic and Wal-Mart. Her shirt was a simple black t-shirt with "We the Kings" in a purple font color, her jeans weren't that simple but still simple in a sense they were black skinny legged. Over her shirt was a simple purple fleece hoodie with a 3rd division patch with a chibi Kira on the left shoulder blade; custom effect of yours truly. On her feet where her costumed black rimmed and threaded and purple clothed knee high converse with neon green shoe laces. Hanging off her left hip in a convent carrier was a white Zune; similar to mine. It too was custom purple covering with a We the Kings Logo and Light on the back. Now she like me has an impressive amount of piercings; though hers are a lot more than mine. She has industrial bars on both ears, two normal piercings, a bridged tongue, and a belly piercing. So in totally she has about 6 where as I have about 5; so maybe it's not that much of a difference.

Now onto our reason for being here we aren't too sure. One minute we were walking down the empty halls of Havelock High the next we are walking down the empty streets of the 11th division. It complete confuzzles me. A soft sigh escapes my lips as the song on my Zune changes to It Ends Tonight by the All American Rejects. Not even realizing it I start singing along with it.

"Your subtle ties, they strangle me, I can't explain myself at all. And all the wants and all the needs all I don't want to need at all-," my voice stops abruptly as I see two figures approaching Jade and I. My panic meter goes off in my mind. I notice an alleyway to my left and I dart in there pulling Jade with me. My breathing shallows, I feel the Jades uncertain gaze on me. I motion towards those coming towards us and her breathe uneven as well. There seemed to be a dust trail behind the two. My right brow rises at this.

"COME BACK HERE ICHIGO I WANT TO FIGHT YOU," comes the rough and sexy ((in my opinion)) of Kenpachi Zaraki the current Captain of the 11th division. Upon a closer look I can make out the other figure. A mop of orange hair running like hell was out to get him. Ah that's my Kenpachi-koi. I smile at the thought of Kenpachi actually being my love. See Koi has many meanings in Japanese one of them is a fish the other is love. I don't like using Ai at the end of sentences. Nope.

The next thing I'm aware of is being lifted off the ground by the scruff of my neck; I turn to the right and notice the same thing has happened to Jade. I look at the arm clutching her neck, their other one was holding my. I follow the arm up to a shoulder and then to a face. My eyes widen in recognition and my face flushes noticing how close his was to mine.

"You sick or something women," Kenpachi grunts. It takes all of my will power not to jump him right then and there. I look away from him and to Jade. She's got a knowing smirk on her face.

"Kenpachi, who are they," asks a curious strawberry. I snicker at his name. Whoops now they think I'm a loon, they are looking at me weirdly. Another sigh leaves my mouth.

"Well you see I was laughing at one of the meanings to his name," I whisper something I tend to do when shy or nervous. I can feel Ichigos anger at what I was meaning. I snuff slightly and mumble. "But I commonly say that your name is 15 because you can break it down into ichi which means one and go which means five," I didn't think he caught but when I notice he's not blowing up at me that he did. I glanced over in his direction and noticed a smile on his face. Though the irony in that statement was at the current time Ichigo was probably 15.

"Girl, who are you," Kenpachi says which forces me to look at him, but then quickly away so as to not blush anymore. His face was just as close if not closer than it was a few minutes ago.

"My name is Jinny and this is my sister Jade," I whisper looking down at my feet; which are dangling above the ground a good two feet. Jade snickered beside me. A sly grin came to my face as I look up at her and said three small words.

"Ichi-nii Kira Porn," I say a little bit louder than I had been talking but still in a whisper. Jade's eyes widen as her cheeks flushed and she started to fidget in Kenpachi grasp.

"JJ that's not fair," Jade whined. I smirk in victory. Ichigos face was about the same color as Jades causing a full out grin to cross my face. A chuckle is heard and it causes my grin to disappear in the blink of an eye. Jade and I are gently place down onto the concert.

"Come on you two, we've got to go see the old man," Kenpachi said in a less than happy voice. I sigh and look down as we follow him towards the first division.

..::..

We just exited the first division captions room. It was depressing. Jade and I would be placed in separate division; yet get to see each other daily until this mess is sorted. Though my heart had shattered and the tears didn't fall on the outside I still held my head up high and smiled whenever it was right. I would be staying in the 11th division. While Jade stayed in the 3rd division. She was so excited to hear that; as was I seeing as my reaction was the same upon hearing about being placed in the 11th divisions care.

Ikkaku and Yumichika are awesome though. Even if they just met me our bond was instant. Yumi had noticed that after some quite words spoken between the captain and me; I had put up a fake appearance so to say. I walked slower than the rest in our little group. Yumichika dropped back to keep me company and figure out what was bothering me.

"JJ what's the matter," Yumi asks me his voice very low as if he doesn't want anyone knowing what we are discussing. I sigh and stare at the captains back.

"It's very childish and trivial," I say in such a low voice Yumi might not have heard me if he wasn't listening carefully already. He already had my habits down. He places a hand on my shoulder and we stop and he turns me towards him and looks down at me.

"Just because someone else may view it as such doesn't mean that's always the case. How about me you and Ikkaku go out a grab a bite and let the captain cool off," Yumichika suggest. A small smile comes to my face, and then turns into a full blown grin.

"I have the perfect way to get Ikkaku's attention too," I say still low but with an evil glint in my eye. Yumi chuckles but nods. I sigh and take a deep breath and yell "Ikka-koi," and then run and glomp him. Ikkaku looked at me ticked off but he looked more carefully at my face and notices the underlying sadness within my eyes and face. He sighed and picked me up as he stood. He places me on my feet and I head back over to Yumichika.

Ikkaku t urns around to tell Kenpachi he was leaving with us, but when he does he notices something he has never seen on his captains' face. Longing, he sees the longing look in his eye as he was watching my retreating figure. Despite the age difference, Ikkaku thought there was nothing wrong with their feelings. He could tell that whatever words the captain had spoken to me were going to haunt him until he set things straight.

"Captain, I'm going with Yumichika to talk with JJ. There's something up with her and we don't need a moody female around the division. There are too many guys might to try and take advantage of her," Ikkaku says as he turns around and starts head towards Yumi and I. He looked back at his captain one last time, and saw that he cringed at the thought of anyone trying to touch her. This brought a smile to Ikkakus face.

"IKKA-KOI HURRY UP," I yell a little bit cheerfully. I look over to Kenpachi and notices he's glaring daggers at his 3rd seat. I tilt my head to the side in slight confusion. He must've felt my gaze on him because he looks at me and he's eyes soften then harden again. I huff and turn around and stomp off in the direction I knew that we were going.

Two sets of feet hurry to catch up with me. A scowl grazes my features as I think about the situation. He was the one who said nothing could possibly happen yet he was getting pissed at innocent banter? Can you say liar.

Fucking hypocrite that's what he was. A growl escapes my mouth and ears and a tail pop out. I stop walking and my eyes widen as I feel my ears and tail.

"How the fuck," is all that escapes my mouth. My ears twitch upon my head as Ikkaku and Yumichika's footsteps come to a stop right beside me. All the thoughts passing through my head at the moment made it spin causing me to slightly lose balance. I grab onto the nearest thing; which happened to be Ikkaku to steady myself. I could have sworn I felt someone's spiritual pressure increase. But I waved it off as part of all that was happening.

"Aww you look so cute JJ. Can I touch your ears,"? Asks Yumichika, I twitch but nod none the less. A high pitch scream comes from the direction of the 3rd division, my Jade senses are tingling. I sprint off in the direction I sense my sister.

After what seems like hours I finally reach the 3rd division to see Jade being attacked by a hollow; her appearance similar to mine, the ears and tail. Yet the only thing that could've caused her distress was the fact a hollow was attacking her, and it appeared that Izuru was lying motionlessly on the ground in front of her.

"JADE!!! MOVE GET OUT OF THERE," I scream at her, she turns towards me and shakes her head no and then stares at the motionless Kira on the ground. I understand her worries and concerns, but I know the man who I deeply care for wouldn't hesitate to leave me for dead or at least that's what I feel. Jade wasn't paying any attention to the hollow in front of her and it went to attack her but I sprint towards her and stand between her and the hollow. It swaps at me and knocks me into the nearest wall; which is like 10 feet away from where I was standing. I cough into my hands and I look down and notice that they are now stained with blood.

The Hollow goes to attack her again, but once again I'm sprint towards Jade and take the blow again. Expect this time I fly backwards and into someone's arms. I look up and see Ukitake, he smiles at me gently. I smile at him and he unsheathes his Zanpakutō, he shunpos over to the hollow (keep in mind I'm still in his arms) and he slices it in half, starting from its hollow face and goes all the way down to where his family jewels would be.

"Thank you Juushirou. I appreciate you catching me, and I'm sorry if I was a burden to your already fragile state," I whisper in sincerity and look over to where Jade was kneeling down at Kira's side. It brings a small yet sad smile to my face to see this display. Though the next thing I know I black out but only after a cry of pain leaves my lips.

.::.

I stir awake in a bed. I don't wonder how I came to be in this bed, something just tells me I'm in the 13th division. I guess the smell of medicine and tea is what gave it away. I slowly go to sit up, seeing as I don't know the damages down to me from the hollow. As I sit up pain shots through my ribs and I start to cough again and blood starts to seep from my lips as I tried to hold in the coughs. But that only causes them to get worse. I slowly start to get up, being carefully of my movements.

"Shit," I curse as I get steady on my feet only to have a sharp pain shot through my ribs and forces me to grab onto the wall with one arm and hug my stomach with the other. I hear the door slide open, but I'm more focused on my pain and trying to get it to stop rather than who was entering the room that I was resting in. A gasp is heard and the sound of hurried footsteps coming towards me causes me to look up. There I see a worried Ukitake.

"Jinny you shouldn't be out of the bed. You are still to injured to be out of the bed, I'd hate for a living relative to die on my hands," he says loudly well except for the last part which he whispered. My eyes widen with surprise as I catch what he whispered.

"W...what," I say barely audible. He nods his head; the shock slowly starts to leave my eyes. I open my mouth to speak again but I moved slightly towards him and it caused more pain to shot through my body. Slowly I start to fall towards the ground. Juushirou moves quickly to catch me as I fell.

"Don't worry I'll explain later, but first I need to get you up to Restu," He says as he picks me up bridal style and Shunpo towards the 4th Division. I slowly start to drift off into a pleasant sleep. I guess I really did drift off which lead to a deep sleep because the next thing I know is I'm opening my eyes and I'm in a hospital bed. Yet again I try to sit up and pain shots through my side. A muffled scream escapes my lips. I heard the sounds of feet rushing off into the direction of my room. The door busts open and Kenpachi enters with a worried look on his face. I tilt my head to the side in confusion. He rushes to my side. I try to back away a bit because he was in my personal space. And after his earlier comments I didn't think it wise.

"Yes Kenpachi-Taichou," I whisper. He looks at me and a pained look comes across his face. I once again tilt my head to the side.

"It's all my fault," he mumbles and he looks to be conflicted, like he was internally debating on if he was doing the right thing or maybe that his previous actions were unfair and unreasonable. Whatever the case was I didn't know, it was kind of scary to see him in some kind of pain. I reach out and touch his shoulder.

"Kenpachi," I whisper, he looks up at me. I smile gently at him and place the palm of my hand on his face. "It wasn't your fault. How were you to know that your actions would make this outcome," I say gently. Suddenly all kinds of images, words and video like images run through my mind, most of them revolving around Kenpachi, Jade, Kira, Juushirou and I. My hair was snow white like Juushirous. When they stop I notice that Kenpachi was looking at me in worry. I shake my head clear of those images. My hair catches my attention, it was no longer brown and shoulder length it was now snow white and appeared to go down past my breasts. Again the images and words start to swirl around my head. It was too much to take and I was getting a headache and it was increasing with pain. Finally I couldn't take it anymore I removed my hand from Kenpachi's face and clutch my head and let out a blood curling scream. Then the world went black.

_The Sakura trees had just started to bloom and I was sitting outside under them holding a little bundle. Gently rocking it back and forth and I was humming a lullaby. It sounded foreign to me. The rustling of the bushes next to me alerted me to another presence. I tensed up as I wasn't familiar with that presence. It was unnerving and was making me very protective of the bundle in my hands. I cradle the baby boy (I checked to see what exactly it was that I was holding) close to my chest, yet not so much that it would harm him. A man with auburn hair emerges from the bushes and he was holding a bloody katana. I inwardly begin to feel fear, I try my best to not let it leak onto my face but I don't think I did a good job of that because the guy begins to laugh like a maniac and advances towards me in a slow walk. _

"_What do you want," I barely say without trembling. I was trying so hard to protect the baby. Even without knowing if he was mine or someone else's. He chuckles and looks me dead in the eyes._

"_I want to eliminate the spawn you created with that demon," his voice was a high-pitched and scratchy sounding. As if he had not yet gone through purity and was a drug-addict. I look down at the baby, whom I had the urge to call Nero and then back up at the man._

"_What are you talking about? Demon who's that? Why do you want to kill Nero so badly," I growl out all in one short breath. Clearly this amuses him greatly for he throws his head back and laughs some more. _

"_Dear Jin, you should know that I've always harbored deep, passionate feelings for you. Yet you procreating with Kenpachi and creating that," he had gestured towards Nero. "And then naming it after your most valuable asset; your Zanpakutō. How disgusting," he spit and went to charge at me. My brain absorbed what he said, yet didn't process his actions for the next thing I realize I was pushed to the side and was now cradling Nero closely to my chest so that no harm came to him. I look up in awe at my dad attacking my attacker ruthlessly. During my shock I didn't seem to notice someone coming up beside me and stabbing me in the back and piercing me through the chest as well as Nero's. It killed him instantly. Tears well up in my eyes I watch my son take his final breathe. Demonic laughter flutters around me as if it was a swarm of butterflies. I look over to my dad and notice his opponent wasn't there anymore and I look behind me and see the guy his eyes showed shock. Then he dropped dead, Kenpachi stood behind him. Hate burning in his eyes, blood dripped from not only his sword but he had a few minor wounds and one bad one above his eye. I tried to reach out towards him but my world became consumed with darkness._

I bolt up and collide with someone. I open my eyes and tears fall freely from my eyes. I look at up at the person I collided with and see Juushirou rubbing his head and looking at me concerned. I latch onto him and cry into his chest.

"Why," is all I can muster. He rubs my back gently trying to soothe me. He starts making calming noises. The door opens and in walks about three people maybe more, but I wasn't really focusing on anyone but my dad.

"There was a reason," he whispered into my ear hugging me close.

"Then tell me why. Why would you take away all my pain and only cause more," I say in a hoarse voice. I can hear the people nudging each other and the gestures they are making. Yet I still don't know who they are. Juushirou pulls back from me.

"We wanted to keep you safe; as well as your half sister Jade. Aizen was targeting you two, because of your mother's genes. He planned on using you and Jade's DNA and yourselves in making the ultimate Ancarrars. We did it to protect you. As for Daemon, well he's dead and can't harm you anymore," my dad spoke softly not wanting to anger me. All the information hit me like a ton of bricks. Jade and I were half-sisters, I had a child; yet in the same instance he was taken away from me, Kenpachi fathered the child. Is that why he didn't want us to have a relationship because he was still in grief? Lastly, the past 17 years of my life had been artificially implanted to keep me safe. Was I expected to take this without any emotion and not be angered or was I allowed to kick someone's ass. The minute my mind processed everything I was out of my dad's arms and on the window seal. Apparently even without knowing it I can still use my abilities.

"Where is the grave," I whisper looking out the window and watching all the busy people walking about.

"By your mothers," comes his sorrowful reply and I'm gone just as soon as those words reached my ears.

Tears fell from my eyes as I made my way towards my old home and to the backyard. There as clear as day were two tombstones. One of which had a cross attached to the top. The other hand a dove. I quickly as I could I ran towards them. As I stepped into readable vision of them, more tears fall from my eyes. I look at the smaller one and it reads. _'Barely into this world, yet taken wrongly and forcibly. Nero Zaraki.'_ My hands trace these words. I never got to know him, and missed out on his funeral and the inspiration on the stone. My heart clenched tightly as anger welled within me. How could they have done that? Didn't I have a right to know this, yet it was for my safety that my memories were replaced with false happenings. I would never forgive them; I would never stop loving them either. As much as I don't want to forgive them, in the end I probably would've. A hand touches my shoulder. I jump slightly and look up at the person through tear stained eyes. Kenpachi stood their looking apologetic and sad. As if he was coming to visit Nero. I looked away from him and shrugged him off. I got up off the ground and began to walk off. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest and cradles me there. Just as I remembered doing to Nero just before he died, tears fell like a waterfall from my eyes as I relived the experience again. I began to pound my fists against his chest as hard as my weak hands would. Until I suddenly stopped and just stopped doing anything, I let go and slumped against him.

"I'm sorry Jin. I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't strong enough. I-I-I," he couldn't finish, he just shook but no tears fell. He was anger at himself; he felt it was all his fault. I shook my head no.

"No. Don't blame yourself it was all my fault. I wasn't paying attention, I dropped my guard down. I became distracted and he, he, he,-"I couldn't bring myself to finish that sentence. Kenpachi forced my face up and kissed me forcible in a means of comfort. We stood like that just kissing and getting lost in it, until we felt rain drops hit our head. We broke apart and just stared at each other. I smiled at him first. I then began to feel week again and collapsed against him.

"Kenny, I'm tired take me home," I mumble against his chest as he gently picks me up and whisks me away.

* * *

Miko;; So review and PM any thoughts ideas or anything. depending on your input depends on what becomes of this :]


End file.
